Hiroki and Nowaki's wedding
by comicgirlx
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up - Hiroki finds an American citizenship in the mail as Nowaki plans to take him to America so they can marry. Basically, they go to America and Hiroki has to get over being overly proud and embarrassed and completely gives in to the fact that he loves Nowaki.


Disclaimer: Lies, all lies, I have nothing to do with the Junjou Romantica series and do not own anything.

A few years had come and gone since Nowaki had returned from America and they had started living together. A few short years of holding one another on the balcony while watching sakura blossoms and fireworks; hidden smiles on Valentine's Day as Hiroki tried to keep a straight face while Nowaki would kiss and cuddle him; holding one another close and watching the clock tick by. Nowaki had a proper position in the local hospital now with full Doctor Titles, working specified shifts with fewer call-outs in the children's ward, while Hiroki was still an assistant professor in literature researching at M university.  
Hiroki was now at the age of 33, and watching his old high school friends, except Akihiko of course, be married off to sweet girls. He always scoffed when being teased about marriage by any of them, and did his best to show that he really found it unfair how they could marry their lovers but he could never take that step with his.  
Of course, as those years had slipped past, the two were happy. Hiroki had openly confessed to his parents about his relationship with Nowaki (making such a big deal that he actually broke down in tears telling them that if they were so disappointed they might as well remove him from the family before his mother calmed him down and promised him it was ok) and had loosened up enough to _occasionally _admit that Nowaki was his boyfriend. They knew enough about one another so that if Hiroki ever claimed to be cold, Nowaki would hold him close and let him use that excuse to be cuddled, and if Nowaki ever said something, Hiroki could rest assure that it was truth.  
They were happy together.  
And that is why it was such a shock for Hiroki to find an American citizenship certificate in the mail for Nowaki.  
_This can't be... I don't understand._.. Hiroki fretted. _He has a full time, proper job, here... and me... why would he need an American citizenship?  
_"Hiro-san?" Nowaki's voice snapped him back to the present. He dropped the letter – which of course, being in English, he couldn't understand – onto the table and stood up, unsure of what to say.  
'Hiro-san...' his voice was concerned. 'I'm home... you look...' Nowaki frowned and approached him, reaching one hand out as Hiroki backed away.  
'You never said you were going back to America.' Hiroki said bluntly, glaring at the floor.  
'Hiro-san, I'm not, I have everything I want right here, why would you... oh...' Nowaki glanced at the letter on the table.  
'Baka! That's an American citizenship! Why the hell would you need one of those if you weren't planning on going back there?!" Hiroki dodged away as Nowaki moved towards him again. 'Uh-' His face paled as his back hit the lounge wall behind him and Nowaki towered over him. He blinked his damp eyes before glaring again 'why the hell are you leaving?!'  
'I'm not-'  
'Liar!' Hiroki tried to push past him, but Nowaki caught him and pushed him against the wall again.  
'I'm not leaving.' He said smoothly 'I cannot explain why I needed to get American citizenship just yet, but I have no intention on living there again. My home is here with you, Hiro-san.'  
Hiroki slowly nodded before looking up at Nowaki 'are we still...?'  
'Yes.' Nowaki smiled softly 'I still want to take you out for a meal tonight. Please?' Hiroki nodded in response and let Nowaki take his hand and lead him away.  
'There was mail there for you too Hiro-san. Why did you open my letter...?'  
'It was just another wedding invite. It's nothing.' He looked away 'Your letter had English writing on it and an airmail stamp, I was... confused and I didn't want to wait and hear you say you had to go away again... if I read it then it would hurt less when you come home to tell me you're leaving...' even though I can't read English, Hiroki thought bitterly. Nowaki squeezed his hand 'I never want to leave your side again.'  
'Baka.' Hiroki murmured, for lack of a better thing to say.

They ate out at the family diner they always used to go to before Nowaki had spent the year in America, before walking out through the gentle evening heat.  
'That's not the way to the station-' Hiroki tried as Nowaki led him down a different path.  
'We aren't taking the train today, Hiro-san.' He said softly.  
Hiroki looked down, confused to what Nowaki was planning. It was dusk, and starting to get darker.  
Nowaki sat Hiroki down on a park bench before kneeling casually before him.  
'Recognise this place?' he asked softly.  
'It's... a park...' Hiroki blinked before realising 'This is the spot where we met.'  
'It's the spot where I fell in love with the crying man-' Nowaki was careful with his words so he wouldn't offend Hiroki's pride '-and decided it was my job in life to make him smile.' He squeezed Hiroki's hand. 'I love you.'  
'Baka! Don't say things like that out loud in public!' Hiroki snapped, pulling his hand away before relaxing and staring back into Nowaki's eyes as his large hands reclaimed his.  
'No one is here, Hiro-san. It's just us.' He said softly. 'I love you.' His rich, gentle voice weaved its way from Nowaki's lips to Hiroki's ears before a gentle kiss to his knuckles brought him back to reality. 'I love you.' He whispered again.  
'I...' Hiroki paused before whispering 'I love you too, Nowaki.'  
Nowaki smiled gently before moving back a little, still holding Hiroki's hand. 'I love you more than anything, Hiroki.' He smiled at the wince on his lover's face at the use of his given name. 'And that's why I want to marry you...' he pulled a black box from his pocket and Hiroki's eyes opened wide with shock.  
'Baka! We're both _men! _We can't-'  
Nowaki pressed one finger to Hiroki's lips 'Hiro-san.' He said firmly. 'We can. America. My father was American so I was able to get dual citizenship. Same sex marriage is legal there-'  
'How the hell will that work?!'Hiroki stressed before Nowaki silenced him once again.  
'Hiro-san... it's a yes or no question. Will you marry me?' he opened the box, revealing a thick, golden ring. Hiroki sat in shock, not noticing the tears dribbling down his cheeks until Nowaki begged him not to cry. He wiped them away angrily 'we're both men...' he whispered.  
'I love you, Hiro-san.' Nowaki replied forcefully, voice firm and eyes persistent. 'You are the one thing in life I want... more than anything... please... you know I'll always take care of you-'  
'This isn't all about me!' Hiroki snapped 'You think we can just go over to America, get hitched and come back like... like...' he gulped as for the first time in a long while; his words began to fail him.  
'We can, Hiro-san... and it would make me extremely happy...'  
Hiroki sank to his knees in front of Nowaki and lent forward so his forehead rested against his broad shoulder. His hands shakily touched Nowaki's arms as he whispered '...yes...'  
Nowaki carefully took his hand and slid the ring onto his finger before kissing the top of his head. 'You have made me extremely happy, Hiro-san.' He whispered as Hiroki hugged onto him.  
'Baka. We're still in public...' Hiroki murmured weakly. Nowaki stood up and cradled Hiroki in his arms, who cried out in protest but was soon silenced by a gentle kiss.  
'I have something for that. Don't worry...' Nowaki began to walk them over to the edge of the park, still holding Hiroki bridal style in his arms. A black taxi vehicle with leather seats and tinted windows opened its front door and the driver nodded to them before opening the passenger's door for them.  
'I told you we wouldn't need to go to the station.' Nowaki smiled. Hiroki blushed and pressed his face to Nowaki's collar as they entered the vehicle.  
'You can put me down now...' He said meekly, still not letting Nowaki go.  
'I don't want to. I want to hold my Hiro-san in my arms forever.' He responded while tightening his grip around Hiroki's smaller frame, gripping the back of his head and pulling him closer. 'I love you.'

'So... what's going to happen?' Hiroki asked after a while of silence.  
'I was planning to take you to America and marry you, basically.' Nowaki shrugged. 'Invite the closest friends and family, travel over for a private ceremony where we exchange vows before an after party then take you back to a hotel and-'  
'Pervert!' Hiroki slapped at the hand which was travelling up the inside of his thigh. Nowaki just smiled and held him closer. 'Are you happy, Hiro-san? Is marriage something you really want?'  
Hiroki was silent for a moment before nuzzling his face deeper into Nowaki's collar and mumbling.  
'I don't quite understand...' Nowaki said softly before Hiroki removed his face from the shelter and stared up at him.  
'Of course I want to marry you.'

The day had finally come where they were mailing invites. Hiroki frowned down at the pile of letters clutched to his chest before pushing them into the mail slot.  
'Are you sure you want your parents to find out the date this way...?' Nowaki frowned.  
'They already know you proposed, and that's enough.' Hiroki snapped.  
'Why don't you give Usami and Miyagi their invites personally... youre going to see Miyagi in a short while and Usami is your best man-'  
'I don't want to approach them about it.' Hiroki ducked his head as Nowaki posted the last of the letters.  
'It's ok to be a little shy about it, Hiro-san, but... please don't be ashamed-'  
'Baka!' Hiroki growled, starting to walk off. Nowaki chased after him and began to walk beside him.  
'I'm looking forward to our day. You'll _really_ be mine and we found such a nice place for the ceremony and after party...' Hiroki grunted in agreement but kept walking. They said their goodbyes before separating and going to their work places.

'Kamijou!' Hiroki groaned as Miyagi burst into the room. 'When did you mail this?!' he flashed the letter in his hand.  
'Three days ago.' Hiroki snapped through gritted teeth 'Now let me work-' _  
_'You're engaged.' He exclaimed, grabbing Hiroki's hand and examining his ring 'why didn't I notice your ri-'  
'probably because you didn't have one long enough to pay attention.' His aura was black and eye twitching as he pulled his hand back.  
'Sheesh!' Miyagi stood up again 'Rude!'  
'I am _working...'_  
'And you're also going to America to marry your boyfriend! He isn't going to hit me again, is he?'  
'_No, _but _I _am tempted to right now...' Hiroki glared before Miyagi backed off.  
'Come on, Kamijou... I'm very happy for you! Really!' Hiroki glared before returning to his notes.  
The phone rang and was answered by Miyagi, who passed it to Hiroki.  
'You won't answer your cell phone.' Akihiko said flatly.  
'Too many calls, too many people to ignore.' Hiroki said icily.  
'Congratulations. I'm taking Misaki as my plus one.'  
'I figured that much. Now go away, I'm working.'  
'Not yet. Anything I need to do as best man?'  
'Apart from going away so I can finish taking notes?'  
'In relation to your wedding.'  
'No. Stand by me and sit at my table. If you want more jobs, distract my parents.' He replied flatly 'wear whatever tuxedo you like.'  
'That isn't very traditional.'  
'Yea? Well neither is Nowaki and I, so it's fine...'  
'Anything else?'  
'Don't tell embarrassing stories.'  
'Aw, so I can't tell all your friends how we-'  
'_NO.' _He snapped tiredly. 'Goodbye. I'm avoiding all of you for the next two weeks until I have to see you in America.'  
'Are you wearing a white dress?'  
Hiroki growled and hung up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, frowning about stressful matters which might not even occur.  
'I'm taking Shinobu as my plus one, if that counts.' Miyagi offered quietly.  
'How the hell will that work with his parents?'  
'Easy. He lives alone now, I just pay for his ticket and take him with me, no questions asked. He has a passport and all.' Miyagi shrugged and selected a book from the nearest shelf.  
Hiroki bit his tongue to prevent himself from wishing Miyagi luck on the matter.

Hiroki stretched and fidgeted in his airplane seat. Nowaki sighed and paced his hand over Hiroki's smaller one. 'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing.' Hiroki responded quickly.  
'Hiro-san, are you ashamed to be seen as my husband?'  
'I'm not your husband _yet!' _Hiroki hissed through his teeth.  
'When we were in the airport and I told that checkout woman that we were going to America to marry you got upset and-'  
'Not everyone needs to know!' Hiroki insisted.  
'Hiro-san...' Nowaki said sadly 'Why...?' he sighed and continued when Hiroki didn't respond. 'You shouldn't feel ashamed. If you love me then what does it matter? I mean... You should be proud.'  
'Eh?' Hiroki looked at him.  
'You love me. Be proud of it. It's how you feel...' Hiroki's hand drifted to Nowaki's and their fingers laced together like ice melting into a large body of water.  
'I love you.' Hiroki whispered.

'You look wonderful...' His mother's hand rested on his shoulder as he frowned at the mirror. 'Stop frowning. This is a happy day, be proud...' he sighed and nodded, mumbling a thank you before hugging her gently. 'He's waiting out there for you... Akihiko said he can't stop smiling, he looks so happy.' Hiroki smiled slightly at the thought of Nowaki.  
'What? No dress?' Akihiko said casually as he walked in.  
'Bakahiko. What are you doing here?'  
'Best man, I follow you down the aisle and remind you to smile.' He shrugged before bowing to Hiroki's mother, who beamed and hugged him close. Hiroki sighed.  
'Shall we go...?' Hiroki's father said softly 'it's about time now...'  
Hiroki sank down onto the ground with his knees brought up to his face. He shook his head slowly.  
'People...'  
'Hiroki.' His father growled 'Be proud. Stand up straight- shut up, Akihiko – and put your shoulders back and walk out to the man who's been with you the last... shit, over ten years now! Not many gay couples have the chance to get married, so you be fucking proud, and grateful! Now get the hell up, and walk out there. I'm taking you down the aisle, and Akihiko is right behind you, so stop being a bitch.'  
'Stupid old man.' Hiroki grumbled as he stood up, making sure he had the last word.  
'Shut up, boy, now come here-' Hiroki made a startled noise as he was hugged 'be proud.'

He fiddled with his suit before everyone in the hall stood up and his father began to lead him down the aisle to where Nowaki stood on the step. Hiroki let himself smile as he stopped beside his fiancé and took his hand. The sound of Akihiko's feet echoed behind him as the best man took his spot before the service started and the minister began speaking.  
Nowaki squeezed his hand before starting to speak his vows 'Hiro-san...' there were a few "aww's" in the audience from Hiroki's cousins and relatives who had not yet met nowaki, as well as some of Nowaki's friends (who had only just realised that Nowaki was even in a relationship).  
'I love you. There isn't much else I can say... you mean the world to me and I don't know where I'd be today if I hadn't found you. That moment I first laid my eyes upon you, I knew that in this life, if I could have anything, it had to be you.' More "aww's."  
'I fell in love with your tear stained face but more than anything, I want to make you happy. And that's all I even intend on doing...' he squeezed Hiroki's hand 'I love that blush you get from me telling you things you don't know how to react to. I love the look on your face you get when youre trying not to smile... like the one you're doing now...' Hiroki quickly changed his facial expression to a playful glare and Nowaki laughed 'I love you more than anything. Thank you for letting me take you all for myself, I promise I'll always be there to love and protect you. For council and for a lover and friend for the rest of our lives, and after.' Nowaki squeezed his hand once more and Hiroki let out a shaky breath.  
Akihiko nudged him with his foot after a few moments 'your go.' He mumbled.  
Hiroki's eyes widened and he stumbled for words 'umm...' he remembered both his father and Nowaki's words and sighed. 'I love you, Nowaki...' he said softly 'you have to be the most inspiring, kind, loving person I have ever met... as much as I hate to remember that you found me crying and all, I'm so glad you dragged me over with you because that day, despite all the shit, was the luckiest day of my life... because this annoying high school kid who's tall enough to be a freaking basketball player started following me around and I'm so glad he ignored me telling him to piss off because I really... don't think I'd ever have known true happiness if he didn't...' Hiroki blinked as Nowaki brushed a loose tear from his cheek with the pad of his thumb. 'I love you.' He whispered. 'I love you.' He repeated louder 'thank you for always being there for me as the best thing that ever happened to me. You're so kind... like a saint' he sniffed 'with terrible taste because you actually put up with me so long-' he chocked and Nowaki started to look concerned 'I seriously love you and I'm so glad you haven't opened your eyes and realised how good you are and how I really don't deserve to be so close to someone like you-' he chocked again and Nowaki pulled him close 'I love you.' Hiroki repeated as Nowaki rubbed his back 'I love you...'  
The minister went on, telling them to exchange rings which Nowaki's Senpai and Akihiko passed them. Nowaki kissed the tips of Hiroki's fingers before sliding the ring on and squeezing his hand once more. Hiroki blinked away tears before clumsily putting the gold band on Nowaki's ring finger. They were finally given permission to kiss after a short "I do" and Nowaki pulled Hiroki close, gently sliding his hands down to the small of his back and hugging him close as they kissed – Hiroki closed his eyes and kissed back, unashamed and proud to be married to the kindest, most loving man he knew.

'I hate photos' Hiroki mumbled as he sat beside Nowaki on the bench in front of a blooming tree.  
'I know, Hiro-san. But it'll only take a short while, wedding photos are important.' He smiled and wrapped one arm around Hiroki's shoulders 'just smile for me... please? We'll be finished soon enough...' Hiroki sighed and lent against Nowaki, trying to ignore the flash and for once, stop himself from frowning. The wedding photographer was an American man, so Hiroki couldn't understand what he was saying until Nowaki repeated in Japanese for him. They posed a few times before taking a few photos with Hiroki's parents – his mother standing on his side and father on Nowaki's side – followed by photos with Akihiko and Senpai; the best men.  
Naturally, Hiroki grew very bored of this very quickly.  
Eventually, they were all taken to a pair of black vehicles and driven to the after party hall.  
'You seem quiet, Hiro-san...' Nowaki murmured. He didn't want to complain too much though, since Hiroki didn't usually cling to him as much as he was then; though technically it couldn't be called clinging since all he was doing was sitting closer and hugging him now the door had closed and they were driving off.  
'I'm happy.' He responded softly.  
There were a few moments silence before Nowaki pulled Hiroki closer again.  
'You came out a little late. I was nervous you had cold feet...'  
'Baka... Of course I was nervous... but I love you...' he murmured, cheeks tinting with a soft pink shade as he blushed.  
'What you said during your vows... about not deserving me... you couldn't be more wrong.' Hiroki let out a long, exhausted sigh and lent his head back against Nowaki's shoulder. 'I'm _serious!' _Nowaki pressed 'Hiro-san... why would you say something like that? You're the only one for me, and you _are _good enough...'  
'Can we just... accept it and move on?' Hiroki muttered before Nowaki caught his chin with gentle fingertips and turned his face to meet his own 'No.' He replied.  
Their noses pressed together softly as Nowaki breathed 'there is no one who could be better for me than Hiro-san.' They kissed for a few moments before the car pulled up outside the hall and Nowaki led Hiroki out to a cheering crowd of the close friends and family they had invited.  
Everyone was seated inside the hall next to an empty dance floor where Akihiko stood by a microphone stand.  
'Konichi wa... and "hello" to all those here who do not speak Japanese. Although, if you'll excuse me, I'm not repeating the while speech again in English so I'll mostly stick to Japanese since the bride over there can't speak English for shit...' there were a few giggles from the audience as Akihiko dodged a handful of something Hiroki threw at him while cursing under his breath.  
'I've known Hiroki since I returned from England at a young age... and before anyone who doesn't already knows asks, yes, he has been this way forever, he is naturally grumpy.' There was more laughter from the audience before he continued. 'Though he may appear to be closed off and angry at everyone, Hiroki is actually a lovely, pleasant person, and if you're lucky you might even see him smile once... But as long as I've known him, I think he appears happiest with Nowaki-kun. I would never have picked that they'd date at all, Nowaki must have the patience of a saint, choosing the most difficult guy he could but I'm glad he did because they make a good match. So, I'm not going to bore you anymore and unfortunately I already promised not to tell any of Hiroki's childhood stories like the times he'd run away from home and hide out in a clearing away from school-' Hiroki threw something else, making Akihiko laugh before continuing 'So, all the best for a long and happy marriage! Keep making one another happy, and good luck dealing with Hiroki's temper tantrums!' he raised his glass and Nowaki pulled Hiroki close to kiss his temple before his Senpai walked up after Akihiko returned to his spot beside Hiroki and Misaki – who was keeping quiet, unsure of how to act since he didn't really know Hiroki as any more than the horridly moody professor.  
'When I first met Hiroki-san, I was expecting a small woman after Nowaki had described himself as having a partner who was "cute"... naturally I was shocked to find what appeared to me as an exact opposite; a man who was shooting me the most terrifying glare I've ever seen...' he paused for a moment before smirking back at the newlyweds 'the second time I met him, he was bringing a changing bag to Nowaki at the hospital and almost knocked me out.' Akihiko tilted his head back and began laughing loudly. Hiroki glared at him 'shut up!'  
'I just remember the children crying and sitting up with a concussion as Nowaki ran after the guy!' Akihiko laughed harder and Hiroki pressed his face into Nowaki's chest.  
'All the same, I've come to realise he's a nice enough guy and that I shouldn't toy with him just because he's fun to tease. Nowaki, on the other hand, I know much better. I've been his Senpai at the paediatric hospital and have never before come across such a hard working, kind guy. The kids just adore him! He's a pleasure to work with and I'm glad that he got what he really wanted in the end because I know Hiroki-chan makes him incredibly happy... I wish you both the best for a happy lifetime together as husbands... if anyone else has a speech to follow up, you can wait until after the meal but in the mean time, I think a first dance is required!' there was more clapping as Senpai removed the microphone stand and a slow rhythm started flowing from the speakers.  
Nowaki took Hiroki's hand and stood up 'May I?' he asked softly.  
Hiroki glanced up, blushing darker by the second and stood up to walk with him.  
They stood facing one another in the middle of the floor; Nowaki placed his hands on Hiroki's hips while Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck, leaning their faces close enough to touch the top of Hiro's head to Nowaki's forehead. Naturally, being the Seme of the pair, Nowaki led the dance as they slowly swayed side to side and stepped about until the song finished and other couples joined them. Hiroki's blush calmed as less eyes watched him and he felt able to pull Nowaki a little closer. His partner giggled quietly at this action and slid his hands around Hiroki's back, trailing one up his spine to cup the base of his head like that on an infant, or something precious and fragile.  
'I love you...' Nowaki uttered in a voice so quiet and gentle, only Hiroki could hear him.  
Hiroki nodded a little, before feeling brave and replying in a louder voice 'I love you, Nowaki...' he tensed as Nowaki's gentle hands squeezed his body closer before dissolving into the touch and burying himself into Nowaki's warm skin.  
'Looks like Usami-san brought his date ok...' Nowaki mumbled against the shell of Hiroki's ear.  
'Takahishi-kun. Student at my university. Not very bright.' Hiroki mumbled.  
'Hiro-san...' Nowaki sighed 'be nice...'  
'...It's good they came together.' He mumbled before Nowaki pulled his head in a little more and tucked him under his chin, leaving Hiroki feeling safe and warm.  
'Kusama-san!' Hiroki recognised one of the nurses from the hospital Nowaki worked at standing by with a camera. 'I know you're probably sick of this by now, but could I please have a photo of you two? For the staff room at the hospital, we want to pin something up for you.'  
Hiroki held back a deflated moan as Nowaki beamed 'of course! I'd love that!'  
She stood back as Nowaki scooped Hiroki up like a small child 'Hey!' Hiroki squirmed and protested before Nowaki pulled his head up and hovered his lips over Hiroki's, breathing warm air gently against his own 'please?' Nowaki breathed.  
Hiroki closed his eyes and nodded as Nowaki cradled him and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss for the photo. There were a few muffled cheers in the background before Nowaki lifted his head and smiled at the girl 'How was that?'  
'Amazing!' she gushed, eyes wide and expression awestruck 'you two are so cute together!' Hiroki cringed at the description of "cute." 'arigoto, the photo is lovely, I'm sure everyone else in the office will appreciate it as well! Kamijou-san, it is lovely to finally meet you after hearing so much about you.' She bowed.  
'Y-you heard about me...?' Hiroki gulped as she stood upright.  
'Of course.' She smiled 'You mean a lot to Kusama-san, I he has told me a lot about you... I will admit you aren't what I imagined though, but... congratulations to both of you, it's very lovely you were able to be wed.'  
Hiroki bit his lip as she backed off 'she seems... nice...' he said softly as Nowaki let him down onto his feet.  
'Yes. Morinaga-san, she is very sweet.' He smiled, moving his hands back around Hiroki's back and hips to carefully pull him in.  
'You know...' Hiroki nuzzled closer, blushing 'people at your work will see that... you just posed, kissing me... and holding me... in a photo for all your colleagues to see...' he gulped a little 'why...?'  
'That's simple, Hiro-san... because I love you...' Nowaki mumbled, smiling to himself.  
'But everyone you work with can see you with another man now... doesn't that concern you?'  
'Hiro-san, if anyone has an issue with me loving a man, then they aren't worth my time. I love you more than anything, and I'm proud of it... I want to show you off to everyone, so they can see how happy I am to have married the most wonderful, cute man who I found and made mine.'  
Hiroki sniffed, but didn't realise his eyes were watering until he felt Nowaki lean back and dab the sleeve of his shirt beneath his dark eyes. 'I'm sorry I keep making you cry today, Hiro-san...' Nowaki murmured before pulling Hiroki back into a tight hug. 'All I wanna do is see you laugh...'  
'Baka.' Hiroki felt his cheek rise and lips curl back into a slight smile 'I _am _happy... happier than I could possibly be...' He sniffed again before quickly hugging Nowaki and pulling him into a forceful kiss. He felt a surge of pride rush through his chest, warming the base of his heart and prickling his skin as Nowaki's hands ran down to squeeze his backside cheekily.  
With a gentle smile, Hiroki broke the kiss and hid his face again. 'We should go eat something now.' Nowaki murmured to him before leading him back to their table where they sat in their places next to Akihiko and Misaki.  
'Uh-umm... congratulations, Kamijou-Sensei...' Misaki stumbled for words as they sat down. He gave a short bow before sitting back behind Akihiko, who instantly placed on hand on the younger male's thigh.  
'Thank you, Takahishi-kun.' Hiroki replied slowly 'it is... very good, that you were able to come out with Bakahiko.' Misaki gave a quiet laugh at the name Hiroki had given him. 'Good luck surviving a hotel with him.'  
'Hey!' Akihiko sat back, blowing a wisp of grey smoke from his cigarette and glaring at Hiroki 'You've shared a room with me plenty of times and never complained!'  
Hiroki shrugged as Nowaki's smile faltered for a second. He turned back to Nowaki and traced his smaller fingers over Nowaki's wider hands before their food arrived.  
The group made small talk as they ate, and Hiroki and Nowaki smiled and spoke politely to the guests who came to greet them. Instead of wedding gifts, Nowaki had suggested that the guests simply put a sum of money to the Kusama orphanage (_jeez_, Hiroki had thought at the time, _this guy really is a Saint!)_ so people were leaving money in cash and cheques in a donation box which was brought by one of the men in charge of the orphanage. Hiroki gritted his teeth as his Aunts, Uncles and cousins who were too close not to invite gushed over him and Nowaki.  
'I didn't even realise you had a partner until we received your invite!' His aunt, Ayase Kamijou exclaimed 'let alone that you have a _gay _relationship, but such a lovely man you found...' she beamed as Hiroki's eyelids dropped even thinner as he repressed himself from snapping at the old woman. 'And a Doctor too, this one can really support you! Though this isn't a very traditional Japanese wedding...'  
'No,' He gritted his teeth 'It's a homo wedding in America, my apologies for not being traditional enough...' Nowaki pulled Hiroki closer to him and squeezed his hand.  
Hours past and Hiroki began to grow tired. He sipped quietly at his glass of wine while leaning against Nowaki.  
'Nowaki-san.' Akihiko called Nowaki's wandering attention as he returned to the table.  
'Yes, Usami-san?' Nowaki glanced over at him.  
'It appears your husband is drunk. Funny though, he usually talks more when he's drunk...'  
Nowaki glanced down to see Hiroki sipping at a half empty glass and clutching at his arm, head lent against his chest and eyes staring out blankly.  
'Hiro-san...' he sighed, prying the glass out of Hiroki's hand and pulling him onto his lap, where hiroki instantly moved to straddle him and wrap his legs behind Nowaki's back.  
'Wow, he's clingier when he's drunk too.' Akihiko murmured 'you must have spent ages training him to latch on like that.'  
Nowaki prevented himself from glaring at Akihiko and tucked Hiroki's head beneath his chin. 'Hiro-san is a very shy person, really... he gets embarrassed easily, and since he gets embarrassed less when he is drunk I figured that it just lets him do things he wouldn't usually do...' He pulled Hiroki in a little closer so he was sitting closer to Nowaki's pelvis, their chests almost pressed together.  
'I must admit...' Akihiko mused 'when I first met you, I didn't know what to expect. I mean, you never know what to expect with people like Hiroki who keep their emotions so closely guarded that when they do let it out, it often hurts them, but the way how he acts around you...' he trailed off and sipped his drink. 'I like the way you treat him as well. He deserves someone to chase after him and break down all those useless shields he builds around himself. He deserves love...'  
Nowaki squeezed his arms gently around Hiroki, whose eyes were now shut. 'He deserves a lot. I'm glad he gave in and accepted me, he's so wonderful...' He smiled shyly as Akihiko's lip curled.  
'I would remind you to take care of him, but you've been doing such a good job of it for so long now I don't think I need to.'  
Hiroki stirred on Nowaki's lap 'm' glad I met you, Baka... if it wasn't for you, would've never met my Nowaki...' he looked up at Akihiko, who smiled faintly.  
'You told me last time you were drunk.' Akihiko smiled faintly 'I made you cry, you were in the park alone and Nowaki led you away.'  
Hiroki mumbled incoherently and cuddled back against Nowaki. There was another camera flash and he groaned and cursed.  
'Do I wanna know what he said? I think Baka means "idiot" or something like that...' the photographer chuckled to Nowaki, who laughed and replied merrily 'don't worry about what he said, he's sleepy.'  
'Just tell him that his mother is paying me extra to get good photos of you two all night, so I'm just doing as the lady orders.' Nowaki chuckled and repeated in Japanese before kissing Hiroki's head for the next photo.  
Hiroki lifted his head 'gimme a proper kiss...' he mumbled before their lips collided and Nowaki carefully kissed him with loving passion.  
After a long while of drunken kissing, Hiroki finally looked like he was about to fall asleep. Some people had already gone back to their hotels, while others were drunk, dancing, or sitting around at their tables. Nowaki's Senpai had left to his hotel, wishing them both a happy honey moon – Nowaki had the next two weeks off work so they could spend a week on vacation before returning to rest at home – before leaving them at the table with a composed Akihiko and tired looking Misaki.  
Nowaki held Hiroki on his lap for a few more photos before feeling tired himself. He wished everyone a good night and scooped up Hiroki once again, before carrying him back to their rental car.  
'Hiro-san... we're going to our hotel now...' Nowaki told him softly.  
Hiroki stirred and sat upright on his own a little 'You're so comfy...' He mumbled 'cuddle my husband...' Nowaki chuckled and pulled him close, kissing the side of his head and laying him down.  
'You're gonna be so grumpy in the morning.'  
'No... gonna be so happy, married to my Nowaki...' he drunkenly slurred.  
'You're going to be hung over with a very sore head, Hiro-san. But that just means that I can take care of you.' Hiroki smiled and lent closer, pressing his lips to the pale skin of Nowaki's neck.  
'I'm so glad you asked me to marry you...' Hiroki whispered 'it's embarrassing, but I've always thought marriage is such a... lovely idea...'  
'It isn't embarrassing, Hiro-san, you're right. It is a lovely idea. And now, you are all mine...' Nowaki smiled and kissed his lips in return for the kind words. 'I'm going to take you sightseeing after tomorrow. Over the state here, and then I'm taking you home for our honeymoon in that resort you liked the look of... I'm going to make the most of you being so drunk right now and tell you this, but I should probably work up the courage to tell you when you can remember all the same...' he chuckled as Hiroki insisted he'd be able to remember. 'Stubborn.' He clicked his tongue 'I love you more than anything... the second I saw you it felt like my world rearranged. That everything shifted to revolve around you, and you became everything most important and dear to me... those sad, crying eyes, made me want to love and protect you forever; and those dark, smiling eyes remind me why I love you more than words can ever say. I know it won't really feel like much has changed when we get home, we'll go back into our normal schedules and the only difference will be the precious photos of this magical night and the rings on our fingers but... I'm going to continue loving and protecting you as long as I live. Thank you for giving yourself to me, Hiroki Kusama-'  
'Whoa...' A slightly more sober Hiroki pushed his chest and refused the incoming kiss '"Kusama?" I thought we were hyphenating it, making it Kamijou-Kusama or...?' He blinked as Nowaki pulled him onto his lap.  
'You're all mine though, remember?' He giggled and kissed Hiroki's cheek.  
'Baka.' He murmured.  
'It also says that on the paperwork though.' Nowaki continued before Hiroki slapped him and began to shout.  
Nowaki caught his hands and pinned him down 'back to the hotel you go, Hiro-san...'  
'I AM _SO _GOING TO REMEMBER _THIS _IN THE MORNING NOWAKI!' Hiroki pouted, kicking his legs childishly as Nowaki carried him out of the vehicle. He grew silent as they entered the building and didn't complain as he was moved over Nowaki's shoulder so he could open the door to their room.  
Hiroki groaned as Nowaki laid him back on their large bed and began to undo his belt 'How can you still have the energy to do this...?' He moaned as Nowaki slid his hands up along Hiroki's chest, undoing the buttons to remove the clothes he wore.  
'Because I've been waiting for my Hiro-san... want some wedding nigh sex.' He smirked 'and I didn't drink anywhere near as much as you, so I'm wide awake...' Nowaki pulled away Hiroki's pants and smirked 'And look at that. You're all hard like this already...' Hiroki moaned weakly as Nowaki palmed his erection and murmured against his sweating skin.  
'N...Nowaki... stop...' he whispered weakly before giving in and letting Nowaki completely take over.

Hiroki groaned and slowly shifted as a crack of morning – or maybe later than morning – sun peaked its way into the newlywed's room. He blinked his unfocused eyes before yawning and noticing his husbands arm draped around his waist, and the body half laying on his side. With a slow, deep breath he closed his eyes and nestled deeper under the covers and into Nowaki's warmth.  
'Morning, Hiro-san...' Nowaki sighed lazily, tightening his grip around the smaller man like a boa constrictor, his naked body rubbing closer to Hiroki's.  
'Uh!' Hiroki made a startled noise before pushing Nowaki back, only to be pulled in close again by stronger arms. He gave in without complaint; by nature, it was only his personality which pushed Nowaki away, despite the fact that he usually wanted whatever was coming but was simply too embarrassed to own up to it. Besides, if Nowaki really did try to do something Hiroki really didn't want, he would be dead by now.  
'How's your head...?' Nowaki murmured, stroking Hiroki's bangs back out of his face and pressing his lips to the brunette's hair line.  
'Surprisingly not that bad...' Hiroki replied, blushing slightly as his heart melted from the sweet, gentle touch of Nowaki's lips. 'I'm not that sore... hips hurt more than my head...' He glared as Nowaki quietly laughed.  
'Sorry, Hiro-san, I couldn't resist.' He slid one hand down Hiroki's side to caress his hip bone 'yesterday was amazing...' He whispered.  
Hiroki felt his blush take possession of his face once more before replying 'yea... yesterday was... hey wait a moment.' He quickly sat up 'didn't you make it that I take your last name rather than hyphenating it, basically making _me _the girl?'  
Nowaki shook his head 'that doesn't make you a girl. You're as much of a male as I am, Hiro-san, besides... I did warn you we'd do that.' He replied innocently; his face calm and composed.  
'When? I never once heard you say so!'  
'I said I was going to make you mine, didn't I?' Hiroki felt his body become possessed once more, his ego deflating and walls crumbling to dust as Nowaki took him back into his arms. 'It isn't that bad, is it? To truly be mine...?'  
'No...' Hiroki whispered, voice wavering slightly.  
He closed his eyes as Nowaki rolled his body over and lent down to kiss him.  
'Good morning, Hiro-san Kusama...' Nowaki purred before moving Hiroki onto his lap so they were both sitting upright and pressing their foreheads together. 'I love you more than words can ever say.'

**EXRA **

Hiroki was not the kind of person to return from a two week vacation feeling happy and refreshed.  
He was the exact opposite.  
Like the walking dead, he rose to kiss his husband goodbye before falling asleep and waking up fifteen more times to his alarm only to rush out at the last minute to the train station. He panicked and didn't bother with breakfast, deciding on a cup of coffee supplied from the closest bakery.  
When he finally reached the university, he noticed a few odd looks from the students but shrugged it off, presuming that they were just wondering why he had been absent so long.  
As he passed one of the notice boards, out of the corner of his eye he saw a large colour poster. His eyes widened as he took a double glance and saw a pinup of "CONGRADULATIONS" with a smiling photo of Hiroki and Nowaki side by side, Hiroki's head rested against Nowaki's shoulder and Nowaki's arm wrapped around Hiroki. Nowaki's face was alight with a shining smile while Hiroki was looking up at him, smiling happily like he was completly unaware of the photo being taken.  
He stared for a moment then reached one hand out before shying away and walking to his office, deciding to leave the picture up.  
"Congratulations to assistant professor Kamijou Hiroki, now Kusama Hiroki, for his marriage to Doctor Kusama Nowaki-" Hiroki had read no further, finalising the decision to leave it up where people could see.

'You say you actually went to his wedding in America?'  
Misaki shot a glare at Senpai 'don't say it out loud!'  
'So, the great Usami is a friend of Kamijou's then?'  
'Yea, he was Best man and we met up with him and his husband Nowaki a few times when we were on vacation. Nowaki is really nice, he's a children's doctor not far from here, actually... I was really surprised he's with Sensei, since he's so...'  
'Angry?' Senpai shrugged 'That picture on the notice board is unnerving, he's smiling. I've seen his face either neutral or angry in all the years I've gone to this university.' He continued. 'What's he like outside of here?'  
'Shy, if anything. He acts scary but it doesn't work with Nowaki... he tries to push him away but gives in so easily it's like he never wanted to push him away in the first place...' Misaki trailed off as they exited the main building. 'Either way, I'd rather avoid him in school, I've already been screamed at once this year and I'd prefer not to see him lose his temper ever again.'

'Kusama-sensei-'  
'IT'S STILL KAMIJOU AT SCHOOL!' Hiroki yelled at the girl who had put up her hand and threw a handful of broken up erasers at her.  
The classroom went quiet again as the students filed out of the room; the girl was closer now and looking pale. 'I was only going to congratulate you on your marriage... Miyagi-sensei had pictures on his computer a few of us got to see when he finished the last lesson before you returned...' she quickly began to move away as Hiroki looked up.  
'He _what?!' _his eyes bulged open.  
'Er... yes... we saw a few photos of you and your husband-'  
'This is a professional place where I work; you students don't need to know about this kind of thing!' He shouted, throwing his hands in the air and starting to walk away 'Forget it!'  
The confused looking girl slowly nodded 'yes, sensei...' she quickly left the room as Hiroki continued to pack up.  
He opened the desk draw to put one of the books away and frowned when a paper covered with photos came into view.  
Sitting in the base of the draw was a regular sized paper, with several pictures from his wedding day plus one from the American vacation, with "love Miyagi" encrypted at the base.  
Hiroki felt his glare soften as he looked down at the pictures.  
Nowaki lifting him up and kissing him on the dance floor.  
Nowaki holding him close as they danced.  
Nowaki playing with his hair as Hiroki slept on his lap, head burrowed beneath the taller mans chin as they cuddled.  
And finally, a picture of the group as they met up on the last day of Miyagi and Shinobu's American visit, showcasing the four of them as well as Akihiko and Misaki at a white circular table in an American cafe.  
He knew he would have to kill Miyagi for this, though he felt a smile play on his lips before putting the paper in his bag and walking back to his office, looking forward to finishing his research for the day and getting home to see his Nowaki; to hold him and sleep in their bed with the warm hands which took such good care of him touching his thin body and keeping him safe.


End file.
